Beauty & The Beast
by jadexo13
Summary: Adelina Mikaelson is the twin sister of Rebekah Mikaelson, and is often mistaken for her. However, she is her complete opposite, in every way. What will happen when Blaise, a hybrid which had his parents killed by none other than Rebekah and Klaus, mistakes her for her twin sister?
1. Prologue

**_A few words before I start this: _**  
><strong><em>Both are OC's based on The Vampire Diaries fandom. <em>**

**_Adelina Mikaelson: Twin of Rebekah. She is a good vampire, unlike the rest of the family. Can't kill humans and always heals them if she does decide to feed on them. Other than that, she restrains herself from feeding for moral ideals. She is on bad terms with pretty much all of her family because she disapproves of the way they treat one another and their surroundings, aka humans. She lives with the Salvatores, which are both her best friends ever since she met them in 1864._**

**_Blaise Matthews: He has a younger sister, Angel. His parents were killed by none other than Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson, and he was thereby turned into a hybrid. Ever since then he has closed in himself, and his sister keeps leaving him and coming back. _**

It had been only a few weeks since Adelina had been out of the tomb, and she had done her best to live a 'normal' life as much as she could. Adelina wasn't the normal kind of vampire, no. She was much more like a human than anything else, really. In fact, her heart was so pure that in over a thousand years, she never had been able to kill anyone. When she would feed, she would usually always heal the victim and compell them to forget. However, now that blood bags existed, she didn't need to even harm a human anymore.

That being said, she had enrolled to Mystic Falls High School, wanting to fully live a human experience. She also got herself a job at the Mystic Grill, and so far her life had been pretty smooth and easy. Until now.

Blaise had had yet another fight with his sister, she honestly irritated the living hell out of him, but he cared about her more than anyone. It still didn't mean he didn't take his anger out on her. But he needed a different outlet, possibly killing of a fight. Both those ideas turned his lips up into a wicked grin, he rounded a corner on the street that the Grill was on when he seen a blonde, a familiar on at that, his vision blurred with his rage and he couldn't really control himself, he sped up to the blonde and gripped her arm, before his other hand went to her throat.

Seeing one of the people responsible for killing his family leaving him burdened to take care of his sister just made him see red, he was already angry and this just made him go over the top "You." He hissed in a tone that was more savage then anything.

Adelina had left the Mikaelsons centuries ago, being far too different from them. However, more than once she had been mistaken for Rebekah, her twin, which had done many dreadful things Adelina never could've imagined even in her darkest dreams.

When she felt her back hit the brick wall behind her, she let a gasp escape her lips, her head hitting the wall as the man grabbed her by her throat. Considering Adelina was low on blood, the impact hurt her more than it should. ''Who are you? Put me down, please.'' she demanded, swallowing hard as she eyed the man, visibly not knowing who he was.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the blonde, was she really trying to make him look stupid? She killed his parents, encouraged her brother to turn him into a new kind of monster and now she was playing the innocent girl who 'didn't know a damn thing'.

That only infuriated the Hybrid even more, he squeezed her neck a bit tighter and borrowed his eyes "Don't act like you don't fucking remember." He snapped and pulled her forward slightly before slamming her back into the wall "you know damn well who I am."

His eyes searched her face and a bit of realization crept up his spine, perhaps she was like the Brunette Petrova and gilbert. But that wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Even as he thought about this battling his thoughts his grip only tightened.

She whimpered, trying to move away from him. No use. If she had fed properly for let's say, a thousand years, maybe she would've been stronger than him. However, he was now a hybrid, and she was low on blood supply, just like always. She disliked how she was weak in those kinds of situations, then again did they happen often? No. It was only when people would mistake her for Rebekah, her twin sister. Because let's be honest, Adelina couldn't hurt a fly. ****

''Why are you...doing...this?'' she stammered, trying with effort to move his hands away from her neck. ''You're hurting me!'' she paused, sighing in frustration. ''I have no idea who you are and I don't think you know who I am either!'' she quickly said, visibly frustrated to not being able to defend herself. ''I'm Adelina Mikaelson. This is a...misunderstan-'' she stop, feeling his nails digging in her neck, a few blood pearls dropping from her neck. ''Please.'' she begged, still trying to pull on his hand so that he would let her go.

She was actually trying this? Coming up with a whole different story? It wasn't going to work, but the fact the she was now weaker didn't go unnoticed, it gave him a far better chance "Yeah, and I'm the king of the world" he said in an overly sarcastic tone, "You're really going to say you don't know who I am?" he snarled, digging his nails in a bit deeper, he was enjoying this as he always did, having power over woman it was just who he was. It was a drug to him.

"You and your brother destroyed my family" he snapped, pressing her back into the wall. He had noticed a bit of a difference between the two sisters, not that he knew they where, that would just make his head explode, so he pushed away all the differences and convinced himself that they were the same person.

As he spoke, it was now clear to Adelina. He was mistaking her for Rebekah. After all, he did say that her and her brother destroyed his family. She glanced away for an instant, swallowing hard. This wasn't the first time she heard this. Her family had shed blood all over the world, and never would they stop. She felt ashamed to even be a Mikaelson, simply because she was so different from them. She was an outsider, to say the least. She was the good Mikaelson, the one who never killled, and the one who would spend her time giving her blood away to heal the sick. She was an odd vampire, and everyone who knew her? Knew about this. However, this didn't appear to be Blaise's case, considering he was mistaking her for Rebekah. Rebekah was the opposite of what she was, on so many levels. Even if they looked identical, they were worlds apart.

''You really...think that Rebekah would let anyone do this to her?'' she asked, coughing as she felt his fingers dig into her neck, which was obviously not a nice feeling. ''I'm sorry for your family but I had nothing to do with it.'' she said with genuine concern, actually feeling bad for him, and it was obvious with the tone of her voice. She always tried to clean the mess her family would do, by healing the ones they attacked, but when the victims were dead...There was no coming couldn't even say how many tears she had shed because of all the lives her family took away, and how it had destroyed her slowly as well.

Blaise continuously had the same recurring thought about her being weak. It was all falling into place. Swallowing hard he withdrew his fingers from her neck, but not before he snapped, the good thing was no one was around to see what he had just done. Without a care about her, being that was a Mikaelson, he tossed her over his shoulder and sped back to him house. He was smart and took her daylight ring so she had no option of leaving while he was gone during the day, and at night. Well, he would be here to stop her.

Once back at the house he oddly took her up the stairs to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. That was then he got the first good look at her, she did look just like Rebekah, but there were a few differences… How had he not noticed? That didn't matter so he shoved the thought away and sat in the chair by the window, waiting for her to wake.

She woke up hours later, feeling her neck hurt. She winced, stroking her neck with the palm of her hand as she slowly arose in the bed, wondering where she was. When she noticed he was there, sitting by the chair, she gasped, her eyes widening in fear as she moved away from the bed, vampspeeding out of it more like. She eyed him with cautiousness, her blue orbs showing that she definitely was afraid of him. This was one thing that was not seen often by Mikaelsons. They never showed fear. Except Adelina. She always had been so different from them.

''Why did you do this?'' she stammered, chewing on her lip nervously. ''I...I didn't do anything...I'm sorry for what happened, I truly am, and if there...if there was anything I could do, I would but...'' she trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Blaise watched her every movement, amused as she rushed to a corner as if she was searching for protection. Did she not get that no matter what he would hurt her? She could run but he would find her. As she spoke he felt as though his blood was boiling. She was sorry? She wished she could have done something? "Here's what you can do" he said sitting on the edge of his chair, resting his elbows on his knees. "you can sit on that—" he pointed to the bed "—And shut the Hell up. Or, I can get the gag ball, gag you and snap your neck once more. The choice is yours. Next time you don't get one" he said his tone blunt, with promise in his words. Even in the darkness he could see the fear outlining her face, she was beautiful, looks never missed Blaise's attention, she was defiantly someone he would take advantage of, in time. After all, he wasn't going to let her go, not even if she begged him.

Adelina had lived over a thousand years, yet never did she end up in this kind of situation. Ironically, many girls that were much younger than she was had lived it. If this had happened to hear, maybe she would know how to handle it. But it never did, and she was terrified, to say the least. At this moment, she was even missing how Klaus was treating her. Sure, his words were spiteful and never had he been kind to her, but he never used any kind of physical threat aside from snapping necks and the dagger. It appeared that she had now entered hell.

She breathed heavily, paralyzed. She swallowed hard, her face going livid. What had she done to deserve this? Absolutely nothing. Again, she had to suffer for what her family had done, in a most cruel way. She eyed her hand quickly, noticing there was no daylight ring anymore. Obviously. He might've been stronger than her, but Adelina wasn't an idiot, he wasn't going to be here all the time, watching her, or doing whatever he wanted to do to her. Her mind was blank about that matter, Adelina not wanting to imagine horrors before it happened. She still had hope everything would turn out okay. Throughout all of her life, if there was one thing Adelina had learned? it was to have hope in all circumstances, or else you had nothing.

Shaking like a leaf, she slowly moved towards the bed, knowing that begging wouldn't make her go anywhere. If anything, it might just anger him more. She thus complied, not saying a word as she sat on the bed, further away from him as she could.

Please with her doing as he said, she slowly pushed to his feet, pacing the room a bit as he walked around. "Good" he said as if he was shocked, but he was more sad. She would look good with a gag ball between her lips... He was getting distracted. "So, you are not Rebekah?" He asked, and stopped walking in front of her. His gazed fixed on her face, and her crossed his arms over his muscular chest. His eyebrows pulled together, clearly confused. Probably as confused as he was.

Honestly, Blaise had never been like this bore, he use to be a loving, caring, nice person. Until he lost his parents and got stuck with his sister, who was a total brat and ran away from him every other day, he use to run after her, but lately he found that he had given that up completely, no interest in finding her. He had loved her, in all the wrong ways, he was the one that had taken the girls virginity, and she loved him back, through all the beating, and the clearly wrong way for him to show her his love, but she still ran away, after all her promises of not, all her vows of her love it meant noting, and that was one of the reasons Blaise took the female Mikaelson.

He was lonely, always being alone. He would make sure she stayed here with him, no matter what. He may have been rough with her, but she was an original, she would bruise, or wear a single mark of what had happened. If anyone came for her. There would be no proof of him _keeping_ her her asides from her missing daylight ring, which he was keeping close to him.

She looked slightly irritated as he asked her if she was Rebekah or not, Adelina always disliking being mistaken for her sister. The irritation vanished as quickly as it appeared,however, considering fear was the emotion that was prominent at this very moment. Although she had stopped shaking, her eyes staring at him visibly showed increased signs of fear. After all, she didn't know what to anticipate from him.

''No.'' she mumbled, glancing away for a moment. ''I'm her twin sister.'' she carried on, her eyes shifting to the window. ''The weak one, the disgrace...'' she whispered, enumerating the names she had been called by her family more than once, especially Niklaus and Rebekah. She ended up looking down, gulping. Even if she tried to act as if the words her family gave her didn't offend her, it sure did. At the end of the day, Adelina was more than caring, especially of her family, even after all they had done to her - and to everyone else.

She looked back up at him, her eyes pleading for explanations. She was not going to beg him to leave. That was for sure. After all, if he considered letting her go? He would do it. There was no use to beg, or to scream for help. Adelina never had been in this kind of situation before, but she wasn't dumb. She knew that acting the wrong way would only make it worse.

Blaise didn't miss the irritated look on her face, or the fact that she looked to the window, it was funny to him. She could run. And probably hide for a few weeks, get one of her many siblings to look out for her, bu once no one was looking, she'd end up back her. Maybe with a collar tied to the bed. Why was he even thinking about her like this? She was forbidden, she was not the one he was going to end up with, there was no way in Hell he would go soft for a Mikaelson. He wouldn't even do that for his sister.

Rolling him eyes he tossed the nice, calm, card away and went right back to the threats. "Don't even think about using the window" he snapped, he swore, as she said those things about herself, as if people really talked to her like that, his heart that no longer beated twisted. He was the exact same way in his family, the useless, misunderstood, annoyance, and Angel, well why do you think she was called Angel? With a roll of his eyes and walked back over to his chair and threw his large frame into it. Evidence that this was over, he was now pissed and for once, he was going to sit and stew instead of getting aggressive, but if she left? Well, that would just be to good to be true.

Visibly, this 'kidnapping' had not been planned, or else he wouldn't have put her into a room with a bloody window in it. However, as he spoke, telling her to not even think of it, she eyed him with confusion, shocked with her own behaviour. Oddly, she had not even thought of leaving through the window. She had simply looked at it, because it was the only place she thought of looking. Now that he mentioned it, the window might've been a good place to start for an escape. It surprised her that she didn't even think of it sooner. Maybe she had simply figured that it was no use. If he had been able to bring her here, he would be able to bring her back. She could've easily hid in the Salvatore Boarding House, having either Stefan or Damon looking out for her, but would Adelina even ask them? She felt enough of a bother, she probably wouldn't even ask. She knew they had a lot to deal with, and considering she was one of the less selfish person on this planet, she often put her own welfare below other's.

She readily accepted the situation she was in, knowing that whining about it or struggling to find a way out wouldn't bring her anywhere. If she was nice enough, he would see that she wasn't like her family and maybe would let her go. Or well, she hoped for it. She eyed him as he sat on the chair, witnessing his every movement. She felt relieved that nothing bad had happened yet, which made the fear in her eyes slowly fade away. She was still alert and cautious, that was for sure.

''What's your name?'' she softly asked, knowing it was only polite. She knew the way she acted was odd, or well people would feel like it was odd. Wasn't the normal reaction to scream and run for help?

He watched her expression, she looked shocked and as if she hadn't thought about what.  
>Rolling his eyes once again, he shook his head. She was literally making his head spin. Her had basically abducted her off of the streets. And wanted to know his name? It made him winder if she was alright, or if she was just overly friendly, and trying to make the best out of this.<p>

"My name?" he asked and laughed "Blaise" he muttered and rested back into the chair. Closing her eyes only for a second.

She had figured that if she was going to stay here, she might as well know who the hell she was staying with. After all, Adelina was used to have a busy schedule - she would go to school, then work at the grill, and most often than not volunteer at the hospitals. She barely ever had time to be left alone to her thoughts, or with anyone for that matter, and for her it was only natural to know more about the person she would be around. Obviously, it didn't quite fit the scenario she was in, considering the circumstances, but wasn't that the best card to play? Acting rude would only bring out the worse, that was for sure.

''Blaise.'' she repeated, nodding. She then tilted her head, eyeing him still.''What are you going to do with me?'' she then softly asked. Her tone was light, and it sounded more like a genuine question out of curiosity than anything else, which it actually was.

With a slight nod of his head and a bit of a stretch Blaise looked at her lazily. Was he really going to let her sleep in his bed? Well likely, she wouldn't be able to leave from the door. It was locked from the outside. A lock, turned back wards. He often left Angel in this room, reason for the lock. And the window was a long drop. But even a very weak vampire could make the jump. If she did try it wouldn't work his side of the bed was so close to the window he would be able to sense her leaving. With all that in mind. Blaise got up and walked over to his side of the bed whipping the blankets back he kicked his shoes off and then his pants, his jacket, and shirt all came off.

If it wasn't obvious he was done talking, and that he was going to go to sleep. He crawled his way into the bed and pulled the blankets over himself. The good thing about him breaking her neck was that she hadn't seen where he put anything and if she looked, she wouldn't find it.

He did't answer at first, which made her worried that she asked in the first place. What had she thought? That he would readily tell her? She swallowed hard as she felt rather idiotic, glancing away as her face flustered, anxiety rising in the blonde Mikaelson. When she heard him take his shoes off, along with the rest of his clothes, she widened her eyes in fear, inferring that this was the answer to her question.

She started shaking like a leaf again, turning her head to look at him while the rest of her body was paralyzed by terror

He moved around in the bed a bit fixing his pillow and then closing his eyes he huffed a sigh. "Go to sleep." He warned.

She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, gulping once more as she felt all of her tensed muscles relax. She was agreeably surprised to see that...that was it. For now, at least. She knew she's rather comply with small things such as this - maybe it would save her from the other things he might have in mind.

''Okay.'' she softly spoke, laying her head against the pillow as her eyes remained wide open. As if she could fall asleep, really. Even if she wasn't shaking anymore, it didn't mean she was completely relaxed in this situation. After all, she was in someone else's bed, someone she only knew the name, and that her family had attacked in some way. She didn't dare to ask what had happened to his family - were they killed, severely injured, turned into vampires? Many things could destroy a family. However, this was a question she knew she shouldn't ask, and it would remain unanswered.


	2. Pieces

Adelina barely had slept, noticing when he left and not making a sound as he did. She had remained in the bed for hours, staring at the roof as she had nothing better to do. She couldn't go near the window, considering the sun would burn her if she only wanted to look out through it. She thus ruled that idea out, since Adelina had absolutely no intention to burn herself or die in the sun.

She finally got up and looked for something to do. As her eyes scanned the room, she noticed that it surely would need a bit of cleaning. It somewhat reminded her of how the Boarding House was a mess and how she always needed to clean it, which was somehow how she paid her rent, because neither Stefan nor Damon accepted her money that she worked for. Neither understood why she worked, considering she could compell herself money from a bank or whatever, or compell others when she wanted to get something. But Adelina was Adelina, and compelling her way through life was like a cheat, like stealing the money other people had earned, hence why she had chose this way of life. Many found her odd, but she stood by her principles.

She had cleaned the whole room, staring at the door as she wished to get out from this confined room. If she could freely move around another room, she'd already feel better. She didn't quite like being trapped, especially since she had been trapped for over a century in the tomb.

Cleaning sure was a good thing to do, considering time went by much faster that way. She eventually heard footsteps, knowing he was coming back. She felt fear striking her again, however much less worse than before. After all, nothing bad had happened yet, if we didn't include the fact that she was bloody kidnapped.

* * *

><p>The night dragged on and so did the next day. Blaise left the female Mikaelson locked in the room without her ring, that he had with him now. Having had a bad day tracking down his sister and '<em>helping<em>' innocent people. That was one of the only rules Blaise followed Snatch, feed, erase. The only reason for him following that was his sister, he didn't want anyone doing this to her, and having her remember.

It wasn't that late when he came home, and realized that he hadn't offered her anything to... well he hadn't offered her any blood. he grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and made his way up the stairs. He unlocked the door and pushed it open his eye automatically scanning the room. It was _clean,_ great. He looked over to the blonde and scowled before he looked at the blood bag. "Do you... Drink from a bag, or do I need to go find a chipmunk?"

She eyed him as he entered, noticing the blood bag in his hand. She swallowed hard, feeling her gums ache as she could feel the pulsion to tear it apart and drink it. It was against her morals, and she thus closed her eyes and looked away. ''I don't really drink blood...Often.'' she declared. ''I'm fine for now, thank you.'' she lied. Her face was awfully pale, even for a vampire. She wouldn't touch an animal, neither would she touch a human. Most of the time, she would drink a blood bag when she couldn't take it anymore, or when a member of her family would forcefed her with blood. Thinking about this, her face flustered, her cheeks turning into a bright red. Her usual source of blood was Kol, and remembering this always made her blush, considering that blood feeding on another vampire was something rather intimate and personal.

He was constantly feeling bad, for what reason? Her family _killed _his parents, turned him into this monster, put his sister on the run. All in all they ruined his fucking life, this was only fair. But this one, she just wasn't what he was expecting, it wasn't fun. This wasn't fun. It would be fun if this was Rebekah, she would offer a challenge. He just felt bad for this one.

He looked at the blood bag and narrowed his eyes in confusion "You're weak, you look like death. You need blood, besides. It's my sisters, a willing donor" he muttured, and kicked himself mentally, he had just told her he had a sister. What a mistake, or so he though. He walked closer and dropped the blood bag onto the bed before he turned and walked out of the room, he glanced back at her leaving the door open, showing her she could leave at any point, the room that was.

She was rather shocked by the fact that the blood was his sister's. Why would she give her blood into a bloodbag and he kept it...? She wondered, however she didn't dare ask why. ''You have a sister.'' she acknowledged, feeling quite glad to hear that it wasn't all of his family that had died. She eyed the blood, her eyes slowly changing as the fact that she was hungry was showing. Still, she felt like she could wait a little longer. She looked at the bag, swallowing hard as she took a deep breath, her hand slowly extending to it.

Her attention was then caught by something else: the door opened. She had never seen the rest of this place and curiosity had arose in her. Why was he letting her step out of the room? Where was he going? Was he leaving? was she even allowed to step out? Questionings rushed inside of her mind, panic somewhat finding her. She had been alone all day and barely could support it. Now that she finally had contact with a living being, she didn't want him to go, even if he was the reason why she was trapped.

''Where are you going?'' she asked, walking towards the door, however remaining in the door frame. She was still unsure of what she could exactly do in this circumstance.

Wasn't it all obvious. He said he had a sister, and by leaving the door open it was obvious he was going downstairs and she was free to do whatever she wanted. He found that he had stopped at the top of the stairs, with a sigh he looked over at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm going downstairs, you can do-" he waved around "-Go where ever" he muttered and continued down the stairs.

She stood in hallway, trying to analyze him, but she simply couldn't understand. Why did he take her here? Why did he want to keep her here? If it was to make her suffer the fate he suffered because of her family, she wondered why he was being so...lenient. She wasn't complaining, obviously not, however she wished she could understand what is going on, considering it appeared she was going to have to stay here for...a while.

She eyed the bloodbag one last time before he headed out of the room, feeling freedom in the palms of her hands. It wouldn't las long, though. After all, she was still here. She eyed the whereabouts, noticing how this would require cleaning as well. She felt quite relieved to know he was only going downstairs, however she couldn't understand why she felt this way. She shook her head, feeling rather silly as she made her way throughout the house, trying to learn more about him and this place by its surroundings.

But she was clumsy. For a vampire, she clearly was. Obviously, it was due to her lack of feeding, giving her poor motor skills. Especially right now, considering she barely had sleep on top of that. As she eyed a bookcase, filled with everything but books basically, she slowly extended her hand towards it, decided to clean it and make it look more...presentable. If he was keeping her here, she inferred that it was because he didn't invite many people here. Still, did she have anything else to do? Not really.

Considering her clumsiness, it didn't take her long to take out an object that wasn't supposed to be taken out, making the whole thing crumble and fall all over her, many objects falling all over the place.

He could hear her moving around the floor above him as he sat on the couch in the living room, the TV was on but he wasn't watching it. He was mostly thinking about what the hell he was doing. And honestly, he was sick of this being nice.

Pulling out his cell phone, he went through his contacts, landing on a few that he had rather enjoyed, one's he hadn't had to push anything on. With a huff he set his phone back down and started to actually watch whatever was on the TV, still listening in on Adelina. Just to make sure she wasn't doing anything that would possibly get her in trouble.

She panicked, restraining herself from moving for a few instants. When she realized he didn't move, or come upstairs, she sighed in relief, cleaning her own mess as she carried on with what she was doing. She found a lot of odd things that smelled rather odd, old food that was stuck there, and quite frankly she must've let escape a few gasps as she discovered many things she didn't want to see. She felt almost as giving up, finding this place far too messy for her liking. However, the minute she had decided to stop, she felt more bored than ever. She sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes in annoyance before she carried on, knowing this was better than doing nothing.

She eventually found something odd she did not recognize at first. She frowned, taking it out as she investigated it. She smelled blood on it, which confused her. When she figured out it was a whip, she widened her eyes in fear and dropped it, taking a few steps away from the object in question. It was fresh blood. She bit her lip nervously, taking it before she headed in the room and threw it out the window, eyeing the whereabouts to be sure he had not came back upstairs.

Blaise continued to listen to everything. She was making a lot of noise. It spiked his interest as he heard a window open, looking around he rushed up the stairs. He found her standing in the room near the window, of course he would think the worst, she was trying to escape "What the hell are you doing?" He snarled. Stepping closer to her, his body language showing nothing but anger.

He closed the window but not before he looked around "What the hell did you do?" he asked as he stood up straighter, he was a good three inches taller then her, so he had to look down, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes flashed darker.

She widened her eyes in fear as he vampspeeded upstairs, the original vampire chewing her inner cheek as she glanced away, her face flustered. ''I was...'' she began, unsure of what exactly to come up as an excuse. ''Opening the window for fresh air.'' she replied, which wasn't quite a lie. She felt startled as he closed the window, closing her eyes for an instant as she bit her lip nervously, knowing the way she had acted could bring her in trouble. What had gotten into her? For a moment, she had almost forgotten where she was.

''I am cleaning!'' she replied, irritability spiking in her tone. ''Something you obviously don't do.'' she added, trying to make her way out of the room to get back to where she had been previously, unsure if he was going to stop her or not.

Cleaning? He looked around. With a simple shrug he walked back to the door not noticing anything yet, he was about to walk to the stairs and stopped "Do not go into the bedroom at the end of the hall. And keep the windows closed, or you won't like what happens" He snapped. he walked back down the stairs immediately going to his phone. He phoned someone quite loudly, clearly making plans, not caring what Adelina heard, he was pretty cryptic and just told her to be here soon.

She raised an eyebrow as he spoke. There was another bedroom at the end of the hall? Was it because he didn't leave alone? Or because he used to not live alone...She didn't ask, knowing that she was already in enough trouble for having opening the window in the first decided to sit on the bed, her eyes looking at the bloodbag that was still at the end of it. She bit on her lip, feeling her fangs sank into her lower lip. Feeling ashamed of herself, she took the blood and drank it all, throwing the bag away as she laid on the bed, disgusted with herself. Each time she would drink and let her vampire side out, she would feel ashamed of the monster she was. No matter how pure she was, she knew that there was this dark part of her, the monster inside that was awaiting to come out. She had tamed it for over a thousand years, but she was still scared that at some point it would take over her like it had done for everyone else she knew.

She listened to the conversation, considering she was nothing to do, raising an eyebrow as she wondered what the hell this was about. When she heard him telling someone to come over here, she widened her eyes. Here?! Why here?! Did it have something to do with her? Fear struck her again, the blonde raising from the bed as she vampspeeded out of the room, trying to her the conversation better. However, he had stopped the call, leaving Adelina with the mystery of not knowing what was going on. If her heart was alive, it surely would pound against her chest at this very moment.

She tried to find something to do to distract herself, but she was too curious, and scared. When she had heard the door open, she figured it must be that person. She froze where she was, hearing the footsteps coming upstairs, probably to that room Blaise was forbidding her to go at.

As they arrived, Adelina noticed there was a woman with him, a /human/. She raised an eyebrow, now visibly not scared of that visitor anymore. She happened to see her too, a wicked smile curving her lips as her eyes shifted from Blaise to Adelina. ''You've got a new pet, Blaise? She's pretty.'' voiced the girl, giggling annoyingly. ''Is she coming with us?'' she then asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked at him.

He couldn't help but grin.

"No, she's a guest" he drawled and tapped the brunette's ass corralling her into the bedroom, before he looked at Adelina. She clearly wasn't going to leave, but he had plans.

As the brunette spoke, Adelina widened her eyes in fear, thinking of a place to simply run away to. However, as Blaise spoke, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, trying to hide a snort. A guest? Really? She wouldn't consider herself a guest. She rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that someone else was here. Adelina wasn't an idiot after all, when she had noticed how he had lead her to the bedroom, it only meant one thing. Explained the whip.

She tilted her head, eyeing the bookshelf as she wondered if he was going to come search for it. Maybe not, or well she hoped for him he didn't, because it was clearly gone. She made her way back to the shelf, wondering if there was another. Nope. She bit on her lip nervously, knowing this wouldn't be any good.

Closing the door behind him it didn't take him long get to tried distracting herself from the noise they were making, feeling as if she was in the same room. She damned herself for drinking the blood right before that. The fact that she had gotten stronger because of the blood only made her even more able to hear the moans, the grunts, and the whole noise that came with it. At first, her cheeks had turned bright red because of the lack of privacy, but then again she had soon became habituated to it. She miraculously found a book in the book shelf, deciding to take it so she could clear her mind with all of this noise.

He came to a stop when he went to get something that was missing. And then the window came back to him. With a growl he got up and pulled his boxers back on going to look for the blonde that was 'cleaning' before. He found her, his lips pressed into a hard line once her found her "Where the hell is it?" he huffed as he looked at her, knowing she would know exactly where his whip was.

When she heard him come out of the door, she feared for the worse. Her eyes remained on the book, even if she wasn't he spoke, she simply shrugged, trying to keep her cool and not let any sign of fear show. ''I don't know what you are talking about.''

He walked right over to her and spun her around. "The God damn whip. Where is it" He growled and pressed her into the book shelf. His eyes narrowed and got the urge to put his hand around her neck once more "Just tell me where it is" he said and backed away from her crossing his arms over his naked chest.

She gasped as she felt her back hit her , dropping the foot at her feet indadvertedly. ''I don't have it!'' she replied, glancing away as she knew that it probably still was outisde after she had thrown it out the window. She could've just told him. But she didn't, and didn't quite know why. It wasn't to help that other woman, because truth was? She seemed to enjoy whatever he was doing, judging by the sounds she would make and how she would encourage him to carry on, _harder._

She swallowed hard, feeling her face fluster as she just had remembered what she had heard. Adelina was not used to this, and somehow it made her felt uneasy. Of course it would. It probably would make a lot of people uneasy, but her? It was even worse. What if he ended up doing this to _her_? She doubted that he would be all gentle and nice with her all the time. Especially not after he couldn't find his whip, and he was blaming her. With reason, after all she was the one to have gotten rid of it.

He knew she had it, and if she didn't tell him, he would make these next few hours worse for her. She clearly wasn't going to tell him, and he had a very naked woman in his bed. With a growl he went back to the direction he had come from, only to torture he even more.

As he went back where he came from she breathed heavily, picking up the book before she placed it back in the bookshelf, visibly not in the mood to read anymore. At this point, she didn't even know what to do.

Once finished with his entertainment for the night Blaise told her where she could find the door, not in so many words per-say, but he was a man with rules. You have your fun, no strings, they don't stay, you don't feed them. Without exactly realizing it he had done most of those things with his prisoner. He fed her, and allowed her a place in his bed. Something he hadn't even done with his sister. Well, willingly. Angel would always sneak into his room, crawl into his bed and make it her own, he woke up more time wrapped around him then he cared to remember, admittedly it was cute, but just simply not Blaise.

Wondering where Adelina was after he was dressed he set out to look for her. Perhaps now he would get his whip back, and have someone to use it on. Not that he would because she would likely end up in the corner shaking like a leaf. It would give him a great laugh, but only cause her to run. Something he didn't want or need to deal with.

He made his way around the house in search of the blonde, a sadistic smirk turning his lips up. He padded along the halls only to find her where he had left her, in the room with the books. Leaning against the door frame he cocked an eyebrow waiting for her to speak.

Hearing all of the noise they were making was somewhat troubling her. She had actually never really heard people doing it so loudly close to her. Usually, if she would ever happen to overhear because of her vampire hearing, she would simply leave in order to give the people privacy (even if most the time they couldn't know she was hearing), and so that she wouldn't feel uneasy. But now? She couldn't go anywhere, and she couldn't do anything to make it stop, or distract herself from it. Each time she managed to read a line into her book, she would get distracted by the noises again, sometimes causing her to blush vividly, or to shiver.

When it was done it seemed like it had been days later. She sighed in relief, knowing she would have another disturbed sleep that night. Even if her eyelids were heavy and in other circumstances she would've fallen asleep easily, somehow now she just couldn't, and doubted she would be able to shortly. She thus tried to concentrate on the book again, failing miserably.

It wasn't long until she noticed he was in the hallway, and somehow worry struck her once more. What if she woman had not gone? Or would she come back? Did he want his bloody whip? She swallowed hard, trying to act as if nothing was bothering her really. She didn't lift her eyes from the book when she spoke, trying to act absentmindedly when it was so obvious that she clearly wasn't reading at all.

''Are you done yet?'' she asked, a little irritation spiking in her tone. She couldn't understand why he had not just gone to that woman's house. After all, she only came here to have sex with him then left. They didn't even talk. Visibly, Adelina couldn't understand this kind of relationship between two people, simply because she never had been in this kind of relationship where you only fucked then walked away. You could call her old-fashioned, but she didn't understand the meaning of sex with someone you didn't love.

This was Blaise's life, he would hook up with a girl, kick her out and then have a different one the next night. He never got attached, not wanting anything more. Things never worked out for him.

As he stood there looking at Adelina he found himself wondering - with the way he was acting - if he was actually capable of love. He could clearly be caring. He rolled his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest and licked his lips.

"It's bed time." he huffed clearly meaning that she would sleep inches room once again.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him with apprehension. ''Is it?'' she asked, closing her book as she sighed softly, knowing she wasn't there to negociate. After all, it wasn't so bad. It was boring during the day, and actually quite traumatizing for her during the night, but it wasn't like if he was assaulting her per say. He was keeping her captive nonetheless, and she couldn't help but wonder why exactly. If it was to make her pay for what had happened with his family, he wasn't doing much. There had to be something else, but Adelina just had no clue, and quite frankly it made her more curious than ever.

She got up from the chair and let the book on the table as she walked towards the room, passing by the room he had been with the girl. She felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she did, shaking her head and closing her eyes as she clearly did not want to remember anything about the noise. She carried on towards the room, being compliant. However, as she arrived in the door frame, she quickly turned around, not knowing he was following close when she did. She felt herself slightly umping into him, her face getting all flustered as she did. She glanced away, embarrassed for a second before she brought her gaze back to him, her eyes showing she had something to ask.

Blaise was shocked by a lot in this moment, he knew already that she would get off the chair and make her way to the hall, what shocked him was that she stopped walking and turned around. Walking straight into his chest, a short "oohf." came from him as he looked down at her "The bedroom is this way." he said about to turn her around before she spoke once more a question he didn't want to answer.

''Why are you keeping me here?'' she softly asked, more out of curiosity than anything else really. Somehow, the question had been revolving around in her mind all day, and she had been dying to ask.

His eyebrows pulled together as his eyes narrowed. "I have my reasons. And I don't think you need to know them" he growled and spun her shoving her into the room with a growl.

She let out a annoyed sign as he spun her around, making her way inside the room nonetheless. ''I just don't see how I am a use to you.'' she voiced, making her way to the bed before she hid under the covers for a moment. She then moved her head out, turning to look at him. ''I would also need clothes...'' she added, clearing her throat before she spoke. ''And possibly shower if I'm allowed to that...'' she carried on, glancing away with embarrassment. She didn't know if what she was saying would piss him off, but she had to say it at some point. After all, he wanted her to sleep in the /same/ bed. Wouldn't he too want her to at least smell good? Well, if it was her, she certainly would've.

Plus, she was starting to get uncomfortable in those clothes. They were the uniform from the Mystic Grill, and it wasn't exactly appealing. It was itchy, and certainly not her favourite piece of clothing. To sleep, it was awful - another reason why she had been kept up all night the day before. Tonight wouldn't be any better. She was close to simply get rid of it, but she was way too shy to even consider doing it unless she had another piece of clothing to wear.

Glaring at her as she spoke, about clothes and a shower, she waited her time today apparently, she had a few hours out of the room, and she chose to rid him of his whip, and go through his books, as well as make a mess, clean his house, which for some reason annoyed the crap out of him "You had hours to shower, Adelina" he snapped "That isn't my fault." Rolling his eyes he walked over to the door "You wait here" he snapped a bit more.

He left the room making a point of closing the door behind him, making his way down the hall he mentally kicked himself, of course she needed clothes, but he was not taking her out anywhere, and sure as hell not letting her leave on her own. He had this all on his mind as he walked into his sisters room, one room he would make sure to keep off limits from the... Maid.. He walked to a dressed and pulled out a few items, some tops, pants, PJ's, before he walked back out and to his own room.

Pushing the door open he flipped on his light and tossed the clothes at her "Here, now as for the _shower_ there is always tomorrow"

She felt startled as she received all the clothes, her eyes widening slightly. ''To whom were these clothes...? Your sister?'' she dared asking, regretting it the minute she said it. She was a good observator and had noticed how he didn't seem to want to talk about his sister the day before. She bit her lip nervously before she spoke once more, not letting him the time to speak back. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask. This is none of my business. Thank you for the clothes, though.'' she said, a smile curving her lips as she looked at him, hoping he would take her apology well and not resent her for it.

She hadn't taken a shower simply because she didn't know she was allowed to, but now felt quite dumb about not taking one. It wasn't so bad, it wasn't as if she was dirty or anything, but showers were good. Waiting for tomorrow wasn't too much, now that she had clothes to feel comfortable in. She took the pile and placed it on the small table beside her where there was a lamp, picking one PJ before she got out of the bed, blushing as she now didn't know what to do with it. It wasn't as if Adelina normally changed wit others in the room, especially not...guys. She was so old, yet had so little experience about that matter, almost like an innocent teenager nowadays. She chewed her cheek nervously, simply standing there. She closed her eyes, knowing it would be not only rude to ask but might anger him if she asked for him to look away. It was just clothes. She needed to chill. She thus took a deep breath and then changed the quickest she could, going below the covers as soon as she did, her cheeks turning to a light shade of pink.

The blonde didn't realize that he had turned his back to her as she undressed after noticing her shyness, usually he would stand there and watch, loving the way a woman looked as she undressed, there was just something about they way they did it, regardless of it being for seduction or just simply to undress and redress. But the blonde seemed uncomfortable in her own skin, something he questioned. Obviously she had next to no experience with men, she was awkward as a nun. If he hadn't have found it so troubling he sure as hell would have laughed. A girl with the looks she had shouldn't be ashamed, but she wasn't Rebekah, clearly.

With his back to her he as well stripped down just as he had the night before, getting into his boxers, he had ignored her question about the clothes, it just pissed him off and made him feel more isolated and lonely then he already was, sure the sex and girl that hung all over him made him feel better for a little, but he found himself missing the fact that he would always wake up to his sister in his bed, or just her around the house. With a shake of his head he crawled into the bed, facing the window, he already knew he wore a pained expression, and didn't want to be questioned about it, he would much rather put up a wall, one that she would know not to cross once again if she did.


	3. Stay

When she noticed how he simply just didn't speak she chewed on her lip nervously, knowing she had said something wrong. She was grateful he didn't glare at her, but she still felt guilty to have spoken about her sister. She knew that his family was something not to speak of in front of him, unless he brought it first, which she doubted would ever happen. She still couldn't help but wonder what were those reasons he had to keep her in, because clearly she found none. He barely spoke to her, all she did was trouble with her intrusion into his place and she was probably one of the shyest girl he had ever met. Especially considering that she had now just learned what type of guy he was - the one who would bring a girl home only for a short period of time, and do something obvious with them before they would leave. At first, Adelina thought the girl would then stay the night, but no. At the end of the day, she was the one who had the luxury to stay in the bed. It couldn't help but make her wonder, but she knew she had asked enough questions that day.

She actually slept that night, and for a long time. When she woke up, it was day time and he was already gone. She thus stood up, making sure she avoided the light before she tried opening the door, wondering if he had locked it this time. She was agreeably surprised when she was able to open it. Did he forget? Or did it on purpose? Anyway, it wasn't as if she could go anywhere else during the day - she had no daylight ring, and she was pretty sure that he carried it with him. Otherwise, it would be far too easy for her to find it in a day.

She thus took her shower and felt relieved after she did, finding it relaxing to have the water fall upon her skin. She then looked at clothes carefully, choosing an outfit that she felt suited her throughout the clothes. She thus carried on with what she had started the day before - cleaning the whole place. She was unsure if he liked it or not, but she had absolutely nothing else to do and was usually bored out of her mind if she did nothing. After all, Adelina had spent her life keeping herself busy throughout all the years she lived, probably that explained why she was so...unexperienced in terms of relationships, guys, and everything revolving around that. She had spent god knows how much time healing others and helping out everyone in need that she barely ever had time to herself. And now that she had? She didn't even know what to do with it.

She found herself looking at the clock more often than not, looking at it with apprehension for his arrival. She shock her head in disapproval when she noticed her behaviour, not even understanding why she acted in such a way. She thus took the book from the day before, thinking it would make time fly by. And luckily for her, it did. A few hours later she thus heard the door open, and immediately she dropped the book, putting it on the table before she vampspeeded downstairs, a soft smile curving her lips. It vanished as soon as she saw him, covered in blood. She didn't know if it was his or someone else's, and she didn't know what had happened. her eyed widened in terror, genuine worry and concern laying in her eyes as she looked at him. ''What happened to you?'' she asked, worry spiking in her voice as her eyes showed how distraught she was. ''Are you alright? Was it my family?'' she then asked, gulping.

He hadn't expected Adelina to be so... worried. It was something you just brush off right? You ignore it, he would heal, and go one with everything. But she seemed worried, it actually made him laugh. "I'm fine" He grunted and walked around her making his way into the kitchen.

She narrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him, following him into the kitchen. ''What happened?'' She asked once more. She knew asking questions wasn't something he liked to hear, but this time? She wouldn't drop it. Whatever happened he got attacked, or attacked someone else. Either way, someone had been injured for some reason and she wouldn't budge until she knew. If there wa one thing Adelina would be stubborn about? It was that.

''Blaise. What. Happened?'' She asked again, her tone slightly rising as her eyes stared at him, the blonde showing that she wasn't going to drop this matter. Sure, dropping the questions about why she was here was somewhat okay with her, but only for now. She would certainly bug him later about the matter. This time, though? She wanted answers, because she was genuienly worried.

Did she honestly think he was going to answer her questions? Did he look like the type to tell everything to someone? If she thought so, she was delusional. His narrowed eyes met hers and he growled slightly. "I was obviously attacked" he snapped and rolled his eyes. "And I am clearly fine. I can't say the same for those two hybrids" he snarled.

Pulling his shirt over his head he walked over to the garbage and tossed it out. No point in even attempting to get the blood out of it, even if he knew how. Shrugging all of the off, he looked down at himself, this was great, he was covered in blood, mostly his own. Shaking his head he looked at her, before he dug into his pocket and dropped the daylight ring on the counter. The attack was clearly about her, and more was promised. "Here, you can—" he waved around before he walked away "—go or whatever"

She knew he would react this way, but she wasn't exactly going to drop it. Not at this point, and especially not sunce he spoke about the two other hybrids. If adelina knew something about Klaus and hybrids? It was that they didn't fight each other, simply because Klaus wouldn't allow any of his precious hybrids perish. If that had happened? It was either because Klaus was mad, or he had found out she was here. How? She didn't know. Why he cared? She didn't know either. Klaus had never showed any sign of appreciating Adelina throughout all these years.

It was more obvious when she put the ring on the counter, something that made her gulp. She was tempted to take it, but she wasn't quite finished with him. She thus vampspeeded in front of him, making him unable to go further - unless he shoved her away.

''I'm not going anywhere until I get my answers. Why did they attack you?'' She asked with a grave look, wanting to have an answer.

Blaise didn't miss the fact that she left the ring to follow him, surprisingly it made him angry. But he didn't act on his impulses to push her away or anything like that, she wanted to know? Well there were so many reasons that Klaus could be after him, starting with the fact that Blaise had taken his sister, or the fact that he wasn't loyal, or perhaps because he was trying to find a way to kill him.

"You expect me to know the reason behind your brothers logic?" he snarled and stepped closer to her "Do you even know why he does half the shit he does?" his question clearly didn't need an answer, of course she wouldn't know, Niklaus probably kept her around for entertainment, of course Blaise's logic wasn't any better.

She glanced away as he spoke about Niklaus, swallowing hard as she knew he had a point. ''No.'' She voiced in a lower voice, chewing on her lip nervously. ''My brother is controlled by his demons and his lust for power.'' She confessed, but he obviously already know that. Then again, she couldn't understand Blaise's logic either. He had obviously abducted her for a reason, a reason she obviously could not see.

"I have no answer to your question." He said this time calmer, he sighed and crossed his arms over his blood covers chest "What else do you want to know?"

As she noticed how mad he seemed at her, she challenged him with her eyes, showing she was obviously offended. ''You say you don't understand half of what my brother does then again I don't understand everything that you do.'' She said, taking a deep breath before she spoke once more. ''Why are you always so grumpy? I've done nothing to you! All I ever been was nice, and let me remind you that you have kidnapped me. I doubt anyone else would've been this nice so really I don't understand what I did to deserve that attitude.'' She finished, sighing before she relaxed herself. After all, Adelina never stayed upset or offended for long.

''I know what my family did to you is unforgivable but unles you have not yet noticed I am not like them. And I think you know, because despite all of that arrogance and grumpyness you haven't taken advantage of me. Neither did you beat me, which you could've done. Why?'' She asked, her blue orbs looking into his eyes.

Blaise just simply looked at her, he had no answers as to what he had done, of course he did, but he wasn't going to tell her them, she would leave anyways, and then he would be all alone once again. But being alone had to be better then having someone here who didn't want to be, that was the exact reason he had given her the ring back, he didn't want to keep her here.

With a sigh he shook his head and laughed slightly " have no answers for you" he muttered "You can keep asking but I don't owe you anything. I gave you the ring, what more do you want? You're a smart girl you should be able to tell you aren't going to get answers from me"

She took a deep breath before she spoke, visibly frustrated by his answer. She did say she wouldn't go anywhere until he gave her answers, and this is exactly what she intended to do. She was far too stubborn to walk away, and besides? A part of her kept her here. Maybe it was curiosity, compassion, or something else, but she knew that she couldn't walk away. Especially not right now, especially not when she couldn't yet understand him. After all, this was Adelina. She always tried to understand people the best she could, to then maybe try to help them. It didn't always work - like it didn't work with her family - but Adelina never gave up. And she wouldn't give up on him. She knew there was a reason why he was acting the way he acted, and she intended to know what it was.

''I'm going to bed. Wake me up if you feel like giving me answers.'' she snapped, turning around as she made her way back towards the bedroom, glancing at he ring on the counter but resigning to take it. She knew that if she took it she could leave and carry on with her life as if nothing happened, but she didn't exactly want this. Right now? She wanted to know more. She wanted to understand more. She couldn't possibly leave before she knew his reasons, and somehow something told her that she wouldn't be able to leave after she heard them.

Watching the blonde scurry away he couldn't help but feel like he should tell her, he noted once again that she actually left the ring on porpous. t still annoyed, her attitude more them anything, with a roll of his eyes he made his way to the washroom to have a shower, but the whole time all he thought about was telling her what his reason were, and how he would tell her.

Obviously, she couldn't sleep. She turned around a couple of times in the bed, only to watch the roof as she came more and more annoyed. She eventually heard the shower water stream and understood where he was, the blonde sighing. Maybe he just wouldn't tell her. Maybe he just had no reason. Sometimes people acted oddly after all, her included. Especially her, actually. She didn't know anyone like her, so maybe she the odd one.

The thought didn't quite made her feel better. She turned to the side and let out an annoyed sign before she closed her eyes, trying to forget about it and just, sleep. As if that would happen - she could feel all of her muscles tensed up.

Blaise finished his shower and finally had the balls to tell her what his reason were. With a sigh he pulled his boxers back on before he walked into his bedroom, that she was in as usual. He moved around pulling pants and everything on once again. Once done he walked over to the bed and sat, he looked at her and noticed that she was sleeping.

Sighing he clenched his jaw looking around momentary before he spoke, "So, you wanted to know why I brought you here." he started and rolled his eyes. He was about to give up and take it all back. But he wouldn't besides, she was asleep what harm would come? "I guess, to answer all of your question in one would be family." running a hand through his hair shifting first "When my parents died I was left with my sister, and it wasn't easy, I was struggling with so much, just being turned into... What I am now, and having to look after her at just seventeen it wasn't easy. At the best of times my sister was a brat, and I always found that I was angry.. I admit, I handled it all the wrong way, but what difference does it make now if I tell her I'm sorry?" he asked, himself more then her. Being silent for a few more moments burying emotions he hadn't accessed in years, it was over whelming. "My sister was always running, still is. i have no idea where she is now, and for some odd reason I don't care. She tells me she cares but... If she did then she would be here, and there would be no reason for you to be here, because when she's here, I'm not lonely..." he huffed a small laugh and glanced at her, seeing that she was still sleeping, or well, fake sleeping. "So that is why you are here, i didn't want to be alone anymore, and no one else wants to be around me unless its for a good time, so I gave up took it to the extreme, but at least I wasn't alone for this little while"

Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to his pants that he had discarded on the floor, digging into the pocket he pulled out her daylight ring, slowly walking back over to her he slipped it onto her finger that he had taken it off of and then for once pulled the blankets over her, walking back out of the room and down to the couch.

She had first thought about saying that she was awake, but as he started speaking she decided it might be best to not say a word. She was afraid that he would stop speaking, and she obviously did not want that to happen. She thus remained quiet, pretending to be sleeping until they very end, even when he had placed the ring on her finger. She was speechless, explaining why she couldn't even speak if she would try to. Now, she could fully understand him, and she felt shattered to learn how he felt. Could she even possibly leave after learning this? Adelina had too much of a big heart to even think she could do this to him, especially not after hearing these words.

A smile fell upon her lips as she heard him leave, visibly content to finally understand. Before she could even realize it, she felt relaxed and slept instantly. Considering she had gone to bed far too early, she found herself waking up earlier than him, the dim light opening her eyes. By instinct she tried avoiding the light, but she didn't need to do this thus smiled in relief, quite content to have her ring back even if she knew now that she wouldn't leave.

She slowly got out of the bed, closing the door behind her after she left the room, not wanting to wake him up just yet. She looked at the kitchen, a smirk curving her lips. She had learned to cook only a few weeks earlier after she had left he tomb, thanks to Damon. She had been fascinated by all the appliances, and cooked herself normal meals, even if she needed blood and not human food. Surprisingly, even if normal food wasn't was she needed? It still felt good to eat it. Having an idea stemming in her mind, she took out all the ingredients she could find in the kitchen. Probably her sister was human, or he just liked to keep human food around. She wouldn't ask, especially now that she knew her sister was a subject not to mention with him.

Blaise had awoke and looked around his room only to notice that once again, as always he was alone, she had left, it was almost laughable. Did he really think someone would care about him? He was an asshole, his own fault of course, and to others? He was always over looked. He would usually shrug it off and act as if it didn't hurt, but of course it did. Who would actually want to be alone? Klaus was the perfect example, he wanted power, but he never wanted to be alone and the same went for Blaise.

He found himself wondering why he even though it was worth it to go on. His sister, well she always fucked off to places that he was tired of going, she didn't need him, and he had kidnapped someone so he wasn't alone. Blaise had hit rock bottom. He allowed himself to sit there and stew, staring at the ceiling, a sigh of defeat escaping his lips, but he soon forced himself out of his bed and made his way to the door pulling it open, he wasn't aware that there was someone downstairs, he was too busy pitying himself.

He hadn't needed to get dressed being that he was alone, so he just walked around in his boxers. Only to get a shock as he walked into the kitchen, finding the blonde standing her once again.

She made an extensive breakfast, quite proud of herself as she set it all up on the table. She didn't know if he would like it or not, but the intention was there, and she was a good cook. She was about to wake him up when he got out himself, eyeing her at first. ''What?'' she asked, a small smile appearing on her lips. ''Don't be so surprised, I told you I wasn't going anywhere.''

Not knowing what to say he scratched his chest and looked around, his eyes finally landing on the table, he then looked back at her once she spoke, raising an eyebrow. He only assumed she hadn't heard what he had said, but she must have known that he was in the room; she still had her ring on. He shrugged as if he didn't care, but secretly he was pleased "Alright then" he mumbled and walked over to the table sitting down, he eventually looked up at her and narrowed his eyes "And what is the occasion?"

She sat on the chair beside him, tilting her head as she looked at him. ''Do I need an occasion to make breakfast?'' she softly asked, the smile certainly not leaving her lips. She wondered if he would know that she had been awake all along, maybe explaining her attitude that had been far better than the one she had the night before. Then again, Adelina would've probably gave up the attitude the next day no matter what would've happened. After all, this was Adelina we were talking about. It wasn't like if she could get mad at people for long. The only one she was able to keep her frustration against was Niklaus, but that was clearly because of all the things he had done to her, year after year, decade after decade, and century after century.

In all honestly Blaise thought she had left but it was good she didn't, it oddly gave him reason. For once he actually smiled and looked at her shaking his head "I suppose you don't" he muttered and didn't think twice about eating what she had made. It was good, and he was hungry, being that he hadn't fed correctly with her being here, she would probably make comment and he didn't want nor need that. As soon as he finished he looked at her.

As she noticed him smile, she dropped her jaw and stared at him, visibly surprised and shocked for a second. ''You smiled.'' she voiced, staring at him. This was the actual first time she had seen him smile, and quite frankly it had warmed her dead heart, to know that she had been able to brought a smile upon his face. She then smiled brightly, a grin appearing on her lips as she looked at him.

She watched him as he ate everything, feeling quite glad that her breakfast was readily accepted by him. She had been scared for a moment that he wouldn't have liked it, simply because normally vampires, or hybrids, didn't eat food - just blood. She was glad to see she wasn't alone that liked to still eat human food after being turned into a creature of darkness.

Blaise hadn't even notice his smile, it came naturally. But once she make a comment it vanished as if it was a mistake, he cleared his throat and looked at her, but yet another smile came and he stopped fighting it.

''Taking these kinds of breakfast usually give me energy even if I don't have a proper blood diet.'' she confessed proudly, a grin appearing on her lips. Maybe it was only her brain making tricks, but it actually had a positive effect on her. Was it because she actually did gain more energy or because she was happier to try and live off as a human? In her case, it was hard to know. Still, it had the beneficial effects.

He gave a small nod and stood up, being that he cleared his plate, he walked it over to the sink and washed it leaving it to dry. "I have to go out again" he stated, as if he was hoping for her to say something like 'I'll still be here' or 'see you later' but he wasn't going to read to much into this, after all he still thought that she hadn't heard a single word he said the night before.

A worried look appearing on her face. ''Where are you going?'' she asked, concerned about hybrids attacking him again, even if he had gotten out of it well, unlike the two others it seemed. ''Be safe.'' she then said, a hopeful smile curling her lips. ''I'll continue my cleaning sessions.'' she added, amusement appearing in her eyes, which clearly meant along the lines that she was going to stay here, and wait for him to come back.

"I will" he ensured her as he walked past her going to the stairs "And you too" he said in a slightly teasing tone.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully as an amused smile curved her lips.''If something happens to me while I clean i'm holding you responsible.'' she teased back, taking care of cleaning her plate and the rest of the dishes after he left, a smile still laying in her lips for a while after he left. She knew she could've left and eventually come back, but she didn't want to risk it. After what she had heard the day before, she didn't want to be not there when he would come back. She had noticed the pattern and the time at which he usually came home, but still. He could come earlier, and she wanted to be there.

However,as the day went by, she noticed that her day wouldn't exactly go as planned. She knew that night was coming soon and she had actually started making dinner after finishing cleaning, but was disturbed in the middle of cooking. She heard a scream nearby, something she knew that she couldn't ignore. She looked at the clock and knew this was risky, but she would come back. She couldn't let the child scream any longer.

She thus made her way outside, vampspeeding out of the house as she tried locating the source of the scream, which was easily because of her heightened senses.  
>The child was alone in a dark alley, running away. Where did he come from? She did not know. But at this point he wasn't screaming anymore, he was just crying. He hid behind a truck, bringing his knees to his chin as he tried hiding. Adelina could hear a man walk by, and she assumed that must've been the attacker. What she didn't know was that it was actually his drunken father.<p>

She crouched as she arrived to his level, noticing he was bleeding from right above his eye, and his nose had also suffered. ''Come here…I'll help you, I promise.'' She said as she noticed he was shaking like a leaf. She thus bit her wrist and then made him drink, trying to heal his injuries. With success, but the blood was still there. She picked him up in her arms, knowing that she couldn't let him alone here. Not before knowing what had happened.

She thus vampspeeded back to Blaise's place, noticing the door was opened. It meant he was inside. She gulped, knowing she had not been there. She walked inside slowly, closing the door behind her as she placed the little boy on his feet.

''Blaise…?''


	4. Someone like you

Being that Blaise had a good morning he suspected nothing but the same that night; only when he got home, he was the only one there. What did he actually think would happen? She would be here?

Not likely at all, thus feeling the same as he had in the morning he threw himself down in a chair attempting to control his anger. There was no need for that after while, Adelina showed up, not alone. The other being spiked Blaise's interest, as she called his name he got up and walked around the corner, his eyes landing on her first, before the child, but once he seen the child his expression went from shock to anger. "What the hell?" he said and glared at Adelina, with out realizing it.

He wasn't at all mad at her, in fact he understood. What his anger was for was the shock of the situation.

"The hell happened to him?" he snarled and kicked himself mentally, he was going to scare the child. He took a deep breath and fought his anger. "Kitchen, please"

She chewed on her lip nervously as she noticed how angry he was, thinking it probably because she had been gone, and he wasn't expecting it. She felt guilty, but then again she was back, right? And she had left for a good cause. However,as the child saw Blaise, he widened his eyes and visibly got scared, hiding behind Adelina soon enough after Blaise had appeared. Could we blame him? He had just been beaten by his father, and seeing an angry male figure certainly wasn't going to help him.

She swallowed hard as he glared at her, glancing away for a moment before she picked up the small boy in her arms and walked to the kitchen, noticing how scared he seemed. ''I found him in an alley close by, he was alone but I think there was a man following him. I took him here because I didn't know what to do.'' she confessed, knowing this probably wouldn't have been the best idea. After all, what would Blaise do? he seemed mad enough at her at the moment, however she didn't know it was because he was more in shock than anything else.

Blaise took yet another deep breath as she explained, he eyed the kid in her arms and ran his fingers through his hair and down the side of his face. A lump formed in his throat and he had to clear it. "Has he ate? Have you ate?" she directed the question to the kid, all hits on anger nonexistent in his tone. He thus looked at Adelina and narrowed his eyes at her, this was a side of him that he didn't want her to see.

"Find out where he lives, I'm taking him home" he directed and walked out of the room, heading for the stairs to get changed. He had one thing on his mind, and it was anger, but not anger for Adelina.

The child shook his head, swallowing hard. ''N-No.'' he mumbled, making Adelina look down at him. ''I'll make you eat something.'' she voiced, a light smile curving her lips before she looked up at Blaise. ''I gave him my blood so he could heal, but he's still going to need a bath or something.'' she added, hinting to the blood that was still on his face and on his hands. The child was still shaking like a leaf, obviously distraught by what had happened.

She nodded as Blaise spoke, gulping as well. She wasn't quite sure what was the source of his anger, but she would definitely find out later, when this matter would be solve. And she would apologize for leaving if this was needed. Even if she had no intention to leave, she felt guilty. She should've left a note, or something. however, when she had heard the child, she had just vampspeeded out without thinking.

She looked into the child's eyes, knowing the answers would get out more easily if she compelled him. ''Do you know who did this to you? Where do you live?'' she softly asked, her eyes looking right into his eyes. The child didn't mumble now that he was compelled, and spoke. ''My father. I live two blocks away.'' he replied in a monotone tone, because of the compulsion. She took a step back, widening her eyes as she stared at the child. She couldn't imagine why a man would want to hit his child, then again Adelina was too good compared to most of the people. She was obviously distraught, unable to speak for a moment.

Blaise heard everything. But what he couldn't get over was the fact that the child stated that it was his father who used him as a punching bag, hos anger didn't die down, but he hid it, even as he walked up the stairs, he thus changed and walked down the stairs, "I'll be back." He called out and opened the door lightly.

He didn't care if she was to protest, he was going to pay this man a visit with out the child. Or so he thought.

Adelina decided to take a little white cloth and put water on it before she removed the blood from the child's face. ''What is your name?'' she then asked, still obviously distraught by what she had learned. He glanced away before he replied, a low 'Henry' escaping his lips. Suddenly, Blaise appeared, making him shiver slighter as he looked up at the man. Adelina thus turned around as well, only to notice he wasn't stopping and making his way out. Obviously, he had heard everything they had said. She swallowed hard, knowing this didn't mean anything good.

She didn't know what he would do, but it certainly concerned the child. That was for sure. Scared of the possible outcome, she picked up Henry in her arms and followed Blaise, calling his name in order to stop him, or well at least make him wait for her. ''Blaise, wait.'' she kept saying, but he was already gone.

There was no way Blaise was waiting. He was going to deal with this. Of course she would be worried he'd do something stupid, but the only thing on his mind was compelling the drunk to take care of his child.

He found the house no problem with following the kids scent all the way there. The knocked on the door being that he couldn't get into the house, he waited for him to open the door and step outside before he shoved him against the side of the house, he hadn't even noticed that Adelina was there, but if he had of, he wouldn't have stopped, thus he compelled the man, telling him to 'look after the child before anything else,' and to stop drinking. He then pushed away from the man and stopped only to see Adelina with the child.

Adelina wasn't one to assume the worse, but at this point she was afraid of what Blaise could do. She had seen how he had attacked her the first time they met, and she knew that he could attack anyone he wanted if he was too angry. By simple precaution, she had followed him only to make sure the culprit wouldn't...die. Or be severely injured. Fair enough, the man didn't deserve his child, and Henry did not deserve to be treated like this. Adelina had feared about what would happen next, but had not thought about compelling the father to treat Henry fairly. Truth was, she barely ever compelled people, and barely ever acted like a vampire to the point where she sometimes forgot the abilities she had as a vampire.

When she arrived to his location, Henry still in her arms, she was shocked to see how Blaise handled the situation, even better than her. After all, she had not known what to do. She would've eventually thought of it, but it didn't come as fast as it did for him. She has always seen good in Blaise, despite how angry he seemed most of the time and how he had brutally attacked her and brought her to his house to kidnap her. The main reason why she stayed was because she knew there was something good in him, and this was the fair proof of it. She was speechless as she placed Henry on his feet, telling him that he would safe now and not to be scared of his father anymore.

After Blaise had compelled the man, he looked fairly different. His eyes, as they looked at Henry, were different. He wrapped his arms around his son, actually telling him he was sorry. Although it was something touching to see, Adelina had only eyes for Blaise at this moment, her blue orbs not leaving him. After the man closed the door with his son, Adelina spoke. ''That was really good of you.''

Blaise just looked at her, he could everything going on behind him. He knew his compulsion worked. He slowly began to walk towards her slightly narrowing his eyes "I don't need a babysitter" he huffed and began to walk away, now that she had seen this he was starting to close off once again, she had seen so many things in the last few days, she wasn't going to see anymore.

He walked away without a care in the world. But he was still over thinking, he wanted her to see this part of him, but he didn't want people to see this side of him, he was torn between the two, wanting to be good, and being scared of the good parts of himself.

After witnessing what had happened, she felt bad for being scared of what he would do. Then again, how could she have predicted his next move? She didn't even think of compelling the man herself, so clearly she couldn't have imagined him doing it. She still felt guilty nonetheless, and she would obviously remember to not jump to conclusions so easily next time.

As he spoke she swallowed hard, not sure if he meant that she shouldn't have followed him or that he didn't want her in his home again, cleaning the place and doing the food. She received mixed signals from him, and she didn't quite know what to do with them. He had seemed happy this morning when she had made breakfast, right? She would go with that, Adelina always trying to be the most optimistic. After all, she had told herself she wouldn't leave him, especially after what she had heard the day before, when she had been pretending to be sleeping.

Still, if his wish was for her to leave, she would do it. Not because she wanted obviously, but because this was who she was. She would never impose her presence to anyone, and she'd rather put the needs of someone else before hers. Thus, as she followed him back to the house and closed the door behind her, she gulped before she spoke. ''Do you not want me here anymore?''

Blaise had really no reason to act like this, but that wasn't the point. He had wanted to do this alone, he didn't think she needed to see this side of him. But she had, there was no getting that back, therefore he walked away sulking to an extent, mostly grumbling to himself. He had just showed her one of the things he cared about, with reason of course. Blaise was a man of principle at times. He knew never to hurt a child, and never a woman who didn't want it. One of the reasons he hadn't touched the blonde that lived with him, that had for some reason he felt attached to her. Like if he had of hurt her, that would just be yet another person to think that he was worthless, not worth the time of day. And she seemed to believe in him, she even saw the good to his bad.

He wouldn't do a thing to risk losing that. Even if he had just made her feel bad for doubting his intentions. Rightfully so, he had attacked her on their first meeting, but not once had he repeated that since she had been at him home. He wouldn't either.

As he walked he realized a lot of the things he hadn't before, things like the way she looked at him, almost like he had done something that surprised her, or something _good_ of course he had done something good, he had saved that child, and the father, even if he wasn't worth a lot. He mentally kicked himself as he walked, wondering what she was actually thinking, did she think he was good? Or just a bad guy that had a soft spot? He knew what he hoped, but it wasn't likely what she thought.

He glanced at her as she spoke, did he want her here? Obviously, but did he want her second guessing everything he did? Absolutely not.

"Yes, Adelina I want you here." he said, his voice for once not coming out as harsh as it always did. "But did I want you to see that?" he said once again looking at her "No."

She narrowed her eyebrows slightly, a bit confused by his answer. Obviously, she was still trying to fully figure him out. She felt rather relieved as she spoke, but she couldn't quite understand why he had not wanted her to see him compell the man. Why would he not want her to see he was good? Because he wanted to look bad? Somehow, that reminded her of some vampires she knew, and some humans as a matter of fact. But Adelina was Adelina - she would always see the good. Even before she saw it, she knew it. Simply because she knew there was good in everyone, or well she liked to believe so. Sometimes it was just buried deep, and you had to dig to find out.

The main reason why she had stayed all along was because she was seeing the good in him. Otherwise, she could've found her way out. When he had let her around the house, she had obviously smelled the bloodbags and quite frankly, if she had wanted she could've took many of them and now be fairly stronger than he was. No matter how weak she looked, with blood she could become as fierce as any of her siblings. At the end of the day, she was still Mikaelson, but she had chosen a different, more sane path than the destructive ones most of her siblings had taken.

She didn't speak at first before she made her own way to the couch, sitting beside him as she took a deep breath. ''Why didn't you want me to see that?'' she asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. ''Are you afraid to show me you are good?'' she added, pausing for a moment. ''Because I already knew.''

Was she actually trying to figure him out or see the good in him? There wasn't a single bit of good in him, or so he believed. It made him angry that she was doing this. If she wanted to see the real him then he would show her. Closing off completely from this conversation he recoiled slightly as she sat on the couch, he eyed her like she was insane, really? Sitting next to him while he was angry? Yeah, she wasn't blonde at all. With a loud obvious growl he stood and paced a bit, thinking about what he could say, he could obviously tell her to get the fuck out, or literally throw her out of the house, but then that wouldn't get him anywhere, it would only make him feel awful for how he treated her.

He rolled his eyes as she said she already 'knew there was good in him' how the hell would she know? She only just met him. Plus, he had no idea that she had heard what he said the other night, so there was that. Truthfully, he was regretting bringing her here, as if any of these things would have happened to him if she was where ever the hell she belonged.

Blaise stopped pacing and looked at her. His blood was boiling, and that was never a good sign for once he noticed he was actually caring about that, about freaking out and harming her. Shaking his head he let out a sarcastic laugh crossing his arms over his muscular chest, he spoke "You need to go. Go back to where ever you came from, back to what you call a life. Tell your brother where I am while you are at it. You have till the morning to be gone" he said in a snarl before leaving the house in the blink of an eye.

_You have till the morning to be gone._


	5. Give me love

_You have till morning to be gone._

The words revolved in her mind, making her swallow hard. She had not moved since he had left, and it was been a few minutes since she had not even moved a finger. her breathing was erratic and irregular, and as she rpessed her lips together, there was only one thing that was brought upon her mind.

She couldn't leave.

She knew the those words, the one that had slammed her where only the words that had came upon his mind when his walls had been put up again. She knew it, because she remembered the words he had entrusted her with when he was certain she was asleep. Maybe she had gone too far, maybe she should've waited before telling him she knew he was good. Still, she didn't regret her words nor would she ever regret them.

Or so she thought.

She had paced around the house, walking in circles until he would come back. She knew he would. What would he do during those times?She didn't know. She didn't want to know. He was bloody mad when he left, and that didn't mean anything good if she was honest. She bit on her lower lip a couple of times, more anxious than ever.

Evidently, she had not gone to sleep. She waited until the morning came, and she felt more and more stressed seeing _he was not coming back. _Maybe he had went to one of those bimbos and had slept there. But she doubted it. She felt her skin crawl at the thought, not that she would investigate why. At the moment, she had rather more improtant issues to solve.

When she could_ finally_ hear him come back she felt relieved, but anxious at the same time. He surely wouldn't be happy to see her there. When he came inside and saw her, a strange expression came across his features, and Adelina couldn't quite understand it. For a second he seemed relieved. _Relieved?_ She couldn't understand why, anyhow it wasn't like that stayed. Soon enough, he had grown angry again, his walls climbing up again before he walked past her, shoving her away.

''I thought I had been clear. Wanted you out by morning, isn't it morning?'' he began, his tone rising. ''Will you step out yourself or do I have to do it?''

''I'm not going anywhere.''

She swallowed hard, eyeing him as she took a deep breath. He remained silent for a moment before he turned around, his eyes glaring at her. ''So I have to do it.'' he finished, a sarcastic smirk curving his lips.

''No, you don't. I know you are just putting up your walls, Blaise. You don't need to do this.''

He laughed. ''What do you even _know_ about me? You don't know _anything_ about me.''

She pressed her lips together, glancing away for a moment before she answered. ''I was awake.'' she confessed, something that didn't seem to ring a bell for him.

He narrowed his eyebrows, visibly confused. ''What does that have to do with anything?''

''I was awake.'' she repeated, turning her head to look at him. ''I was awake when you told me how lonely you felt, and why you brought me here.''

He widened his eyes in terror, staring at her until he started walking again, avoiding to look at her as he brushed his shoulder against hers, walking towards the door once more. ''Well, I take it back. If I want company there is a large list of people I can call, which can _satisfy_ me much more than you, by the way.''

She frowned. ''Oh, you mean those bimbos? The whore you brought here?'' she asked, biting her cheek. Her tone had been rude, and this was not who se was. This was not how she normally spoke, and she was confused by her own behaviour.

He stopped, turning around as he cocked his head to the side, a mischevious, victorious glint appearing in his eyes as he glanced at her. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging his lips. ''Is that jealousy?''

She remained silent for a moment. ''Jealousy?'' she almost stuttered. ''You think I'm jealous of people who come to you only to be _fucked?_'' God, the word sounded weird coming from her lips. She shook her head. ''I'd never be jealous of such a shallow relationship.''

He took a few steps towards her, his attitude having changed quite a lot. Not that it was to her advantage. Now, Blaise was rather...interested. She was peeked his curiosity, even if he didn't like admitting it. Plus, deep down, he knew he didn't want her to go. He didn't want his walls broken, it terrified him to have someone able to see right through him. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to hurt her in any way. Had it been anyone else they would've ended up doing more than _sleep_ in his bed, but her? It was different. He couldn't yet explain it nor did he want to, quite frankly it scared the hell out of him, but he just couldn't.

However, seeing her _jealous_ had amused him. In a way, it was a kind of revenge. If she was able to see right through him, see the good in him and try to make him forget all the rest, he would sure give her the same treatement. Show her how she is not the angel she appears to be.

''That's not what I meant.'' he began, taking another step as he noticed she wasn't moving, rigid as a rock. He tilted his head, his eyes not leaving her figure. ''You're jealous that I don't give you _this_ kind of attention.'' He snickered. ''Hell, that's why you're staying.'' He pointed at her. ''You.'' he then pointed at him. ''Want a piece of this.''

She widened her eyes before she frowned. ''_A piece of this?''_ she repeated before she shook her head.

She didn't want a _piece._ She wanted _all._

''All you had to do was ask.''

She rolled her eyes before she pushed him away and walked towards the kitchen, anything to clear her mind.

He smirked, snickering as he turned around to look at her, crossing his arms over his chest. ''Did I offend you, Adelina?''

''Why are you doing this?'' she asked, visibly still angered, or annoyed as she turned around to face him, at a safe distance this time. ''You know very well what you said to me Blaise, don't try to cover it up and act like you didn't say it, or tell me I'm jealous because you have sex with shallow girls. Jealous, me?'' she asked, laughing sarcastically. ''Oh, no. I'm not jealous because I _know_ I can get so much _better_.''

The smirk washed away from his features, his arms slowly falling to his sides as he frowned, not quite content with her answer. He took a step towards her, closing in on the space between them as his eyes glared into hers. ''If you can get so much better I'm really wondering why you intend to stay in a house with your _kidnapper_.'' He snickered. ''Or maybe you developped Stockholm syndrome?'' He laughed. ''Actually, it's pretty evident that you did. never seen someone who thinks I'm _so good_. And it had to be the sister of the man I hate the most.'' He drawled out with irony.

''If me believing you can do good deeds and be a man is called Stockholm syndrome then _yes_ I have it. Happy now?'' she snarled, taking a deep breath as she closed her eyes, knowing this wasn't like her. She would never get that worked up over anything.

''No.'' he snapped, growling lowly. ''Be a man, you said? Newsflash princess, I am a fucking _beast_, not a man. Get that into your skull for once.'' He paused. ''Or do I have to show you?''

''Show me what.'' she hesitated, her eyes showing how she was actually terrified by what she had asked, seeing the glint in his eyes that she feared.

He smirked. He would show her. He knew deep down, this was wrong. But she had gone too far. She couldn't change him. He had becoem a monster and that's how he intended to stay. No matter who came into his life, he couldn't deny his ture nature. He had always been a monster, but now? he was only a new brand of monster, a hybrid instead of just being a werewolf.

''Show you the beast I am.'' He licked his lips. ''Want me to bring back dinner, princess? Any blood type. Or I can bring back all of it. I don't really have a preference...What I like most about it all is when I drink_ all of it._''

His words made her freeze. She couldn't even reply anything, knowing by the look in his eyes only said he was deadly serious.

''No preference?'' he raised an eyebrow. ''Alright then.'' he finished before he turned around and walked towards the door, but she was faster than him.

After all, considering he was _kind of_ putting her on a normal diet and she had drank blood more than once since she was met him - an improvement, really -, she was stronger than she had been in a very long time. Without any hesitation she had vampspeeded in front of him, swallowing hard before she spoke.

''I can't let you do this.'' She voiced, not waisting any second before she snapped his neck, using the element on surprise. With the blood she ingested she could probably take him on, after all she was an original, but she didn't want to risk it. He'd probably never think she would actually go there and snap his neck.

But she had, and she felt quite guilty about it. She had caught him efore he fell and had vampspeeded to the bedroom, not knowing what to do next. When he would wake up, he would be furious. nd all hell would break loose.

That was a bad idea. Maybe he would do even worse when he'd wake up. She had acted without thinking, and this is where it had gotten her. She bit on her lip nervously, knowing nothing would be able to hold him back. He was stornger than cords, chains, everything - and it's not like she coudl tie him up.

The thought of it just sounded wrong. She had absolutely never done this. She took deep breaths as she paced around, knowing she had aybe a few hours before he'd wake up. She had to think of something. What was stronger than a hybrid? Wolfsbane, maybe? No, the vampire part would only be stronger, and vervain...would have the opposite effect, and the werewolf part of him wouldn't be affected. This was just...great.

She sighed as she sat on a chair in the kitchem, eyeing the fridge. She could smell the blood from here.

Blood.

An original, well fed that is, was definitely stronger than a hybrid.

That wasn't quite the plan she would normally have in mind, but that would have to do for now.

* * *

><p>His neck hurted. He groaned as he woke up, his eyes not even opened yet when he realized he <em>couldn't move.<em>

What the hell?

His eyes snapping open, he realized the very reason for that was because he had Adelina on top of him, her hands on his wrists so that he couldn't move. And the rest of her body? She sure had made use of it, making sure there was no way he couldn't move.

He frowned - since when did she get so strong?

''What are you doing?'' he found himself asking, a growl escaping his lips. He wasn't quite the fan of being controlled, especially not by a _woman. _They were submissive to him, not the other way around.

''Making sure you don't go kill.'' she replied, swallowing hard.

He growled again, glaring at her as he moved his hands to free himself, but she was _too_ strong.

He laughed, shaking his head. ''Look at that. Miss sweet innocent Adelina has brank bloodbags.'' he tilted his head, his head being literally the only thing he could move. ''You know princess, you didn't have to snap my neck, drink bloodbags and pin me to a bed to tell me you wanted me.''

She rolled her eyes. ''You think this is what it's about?'' she shook her head. ''You were able to go on a rampage, you think I wouldn't stop you?''

He snorted. ''Because you think _that_ is effective? What, are you going to stay on me forever? The minute you step away, Adelina, I will-''

She interrupted him, snapping. ''You won't. I'm not moving unless I have your word that you will not harm _any_ innocent.''

He squinted. What bloody game was she playing at? Nobody told Blaise was to do. Nobody. It was no wonder that he was the hybrid that didn't listen to Klaus, because he wasn't a bloody puppy that would follow the leader around. No. Blaise had no leader, he did everything on his own and exactly how he wanted to do them, and he certainly did not take orders. That wasn't going to start today. If he felt like killing, he would kill.

Still, she was stronger than him, and seemed damn stubborn as well. Actually, he knew she was. Who in hell would've stayed with him after all the times he snapped at her? He knew she wouldn't budge. He'd just have to find a way to make her do what he wanted.

''Is that so?'' he raised an eyebrow, laying his head back on the pillow. ''Then so be it. It's actually quite nice, I don't mind having a pretty woman so close to me. Although I would prefer you _ride_ me instead of just sitting there on me.''

Her eyes widened, and she looked damn offended. Something that made him smirk - exactly the reaction he had wanted. If only she could slap him, just so that she would loose her control for a second and then he could get rid of her. He did not particularly liked to be slapped or anything, actually nobody slapped him and lived to tell the tale, but it sure would be an effective way to the push her off of him the second his wrist would be free.

Only, he didn't know that Adelina was one of the bests to master her emotions. How in hell could she have gone a thousand years without killing a single human, without slipping just for one second? If there was one thing Adelina had, it was self-restraint. However, it appeared that with him, she let her emotions show a bit too much. She wasn't as calm as she used to be, and it annoyed her.

''I'll have you know that I am not interested to having sex with you, contrary to your beliefs.'' she solemly replied. ''Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not a _slut_ who sleeps with every guy she sees.''

He couldn't help but laugh. ''Aren't you a Saint one? What's next? Are you going to tell me you're the Virgin Mary?'' He snickered. ''It's a shame, I would've given you the night of your life. That's what they all say.''

She wrinkled her nose. ''And you're proud of that? You're proud to say that all the relations you have with people is sex?'' She shook her head for a moment before she continued. ''I know you're not. I know you feel alone. And you hate it, because the only thing you can get from a girl is sex. I feel sad for you.''

He was fuming. He couldn't believe her, did she think she could come into his life and bullshit him with all those talks? The worse was that, he knew she was right, and it was fucking pissing him off. He regretted telling her that night when he thought she was sleeping. He knew it had been a mistake.

''I don't need your _pity_.'' he snarled. ''See, this is exactly why I never let anyone in. They use everything I say against me. Good fucking job, Adelina. You're right. I have to kidnap someone to stop feeling alone, because no matter who fucking comes to have a good time with me, simply leaves and you know what? I wouldn't even want them to stay because they are all cheap sluts. You're right, they are. I don't even remember seeing anyone telling me they cared about me, not even my fucking sister who keeps leaving me. You've made your point. I am alone. And I will stay that way because if not being alone means to be around someone like you, then I don't want any of it.''

She was shocked, to say the least. She wasn't expecting this, but now? She felt guilty. Fair enough, he had pushed her buttons and she had reached her limit of the sexual innuedos but truth was, there was no good reason to say what she had said and even before he had spoken she had felt bad for what she had said. Now, it only made it worse, but she knew she deserved it.

She didn't know what to say. She stayed there for a moment, staring at him as he glared at her. Until she slightly opened her mouth, guilt being read all across her face.

''I care about you.''

He rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure. ''No, you don't.''

She swallowed hard. ''If I didn't, I wouldn't be here.'' It was true, after all. What kind of person stayed with its kidnapped after they were free? That's right, no one. Still, it wasn't as if he had mistreated her. Sure, their encounter had not been one of great joy, but he had not abused of her in any kind of way.

''You are here to protect the humans I would've killed. Don't even try, Adelina. The only reason you're staying is because you're afraid of what I would do to your precious humans as your Saint Mission. You're trying to change me. Well here's something for you princess. I won't change. Not for you, or for anyone for that matter.''

Worse was, he truly believed his words. He wasn't playing anymore to piss her off, offend her or make her do a move so he'd be able to escape - no. At this point, his wrods were only reflecting exactly what he was thinking. She had been rather clear that she wouldn't let him go anywhere until she would be sure he wouldn't go on a rampage, and that night when he had gone to compell the boy's father, she had been scared he'd kill him. She kept saying she saw the good, but that was fucking lie, he knew as much. She saw the beast, just like everyone like.

Just like him.

She closed her eyes and sighed. Then, what she did next actually shocked him. She let go of him, first his wrists and then she removed herself completely, sitting beside him on the bed as she eyed him.

''What are you doing?'' he asked quickly, not understanding the meaning of this. It didn't match the thoughts he had. It didn't make sense.

''Setting you free. If that doesn't prove I'm here for you and not for anyone else then tell me what to do.'' she declared, and he could tell she was anxious by what she did. But she still did it, and if Blaise was honest, he wasn't expecting it. At all.

After a moment of silence he sat up, scoffing before he spoke, glancing away from her. ''And letting humans die? That's not like you.''

She took a deep breath. ''Then maybe you don't know me as much as you believe you do.'' she looked up at him. ''Besides, I know you won't go kill any human tonight.''

He frowned. How the bloody hell could she even know this. ''Oh really?'' he voiced, getting out of the bed, his eyebrows narrowed. ''Watch me.'' he snapped before he headed out, vampspeeding out of the house and ending up quite far when he stopped.

She wasn't following him. He frowned. That wasn't what he had been expecting. Why was she staying? Was it really for him? He had difficulties believing that. And it was no wonder. After what had happened to him, and the life he had lead ever since, he had not seen anyone actually care for him and actually stay. Even his sister wouldn't stay, so why would Adelina? The only reason Blaise had been able to give himself was that it was to protect the humans from him, but she had_ let him go._

He shook his head. Even if this was just a trick to buy his trust, Adelina wouldn't jeopardize human lives. He had not known her for long, but he knew as much. She was an original vampire and she never drank blood and had been so hungry when he had first met her, yet she didn't show any signs aside from her pale face and her fragile figure, and obvious lack of strength considering who she was. Plus, she worked at the Mystic Grill and was with humans all day long, and it didn't even _show. _He didn't know anyone else who would've been able to have such self-restraint when feeling so hungry, and he knew why. It was so obvious, by how she kept trying to act like them. She cared for humans, deeply.

And she cared about him. Him. Blaise. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking about it. It was just...odd. Unusual. But she did seem sincere, he had to give her that.

He was stripped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring, taking it out to see it was Leila. The girl he had seen few days ago. He picked up, knowing that if he didn't, hse would kept calling until he had no battery left.

''I thought I told you I didn't like when you called me.'' he replied, annoyed. He didn't like when_ anyone_ called him, as a matter of fact.

''I know, but you weren't responding to any of my texts since last night! I was wondering I was still coming tomorrow?''

He paused. Normally he wouldn't even question it, but the fact that she would come to his place only reminded him of who exactly was there.

''No. I have other plans.''

And with that, he closed his phone and tucked it back in his pockets.

Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad to have someone who cared about him.


End file.
